Down Here
Down Here is the 5th song off Let 'Em Burn by Hot Boys. Lyrics B.g. (Y'kno about the hot boys nigga, y'kno about the hot boys nigga) Nigga say new orleans fake, nigga better fear down here We have mo' muders than the days and a year down here You got coke - we'd a make ya disappear down here You outta line - we'd a leave ya block clear down here If you ain't from here, you better not come live down here We drank champagne - we don't fuck with beer down here We straight snakes - we come at'cha from the rear down here We straight guerillas - you +get it how u live!+ down here I'ma chopper toter - I ain't never showed no fear I duct tape ya - rope ya and cut ya from ear ta ear Bgeezy is one of the hottest niggaz in the pad Get outta line with me and I'll leave ya shit flat Clickin' and clackin' blacka and bangin' ridin' at night Jackin' and slangin' hustlin' and peerin' man thats my life Baby - slim - fresh - juve - weezy - turk That's my clique - disrespect 'em A get 'cha call ta the morgue quik nigga Y'kno about the hot boys Disrespect 'em a get a call ta the morgue quik wayne (Look look look) I come with, k's and glocks, ready ta spray the block Raise the spot, blica-blazin' hot Ha! see I'm the, youngest c.m.b. nigga Hollygrove hard hitter Get rid of niggaz if you come with the correct scrilla I'm on "de' netha dela" - it turn me ta killer Say it's a shame cuz wayne - an untamed guerilla Ya got the dope and ya-ya - you drop it like it burn I get that rope and tape and, I gatta have yurn I know I'm raw - I know I'm out thea' bad But I get it how I live, cuz that drought ain't playing And I'm 'bout that cash, so I can bounce back fast So I gatta dress in black with dirty 'boks and mask Pass me the smell of braish let me blow out my brain I'm on the block, hotter than a trench ready ta do it a-gain Lil' weezy - hot boy - have you feelin' the flames Cuz these blood stains, in ya, hilfiger my man Juvenile I ain't with that bullshittin' lil' one so take heave I ain't gonna stop until all of you bitches leave You mothafuckin' right I got a complex You mothafuckin' right I'm takin' hits, with a contract Been in nigga everywhere but under the foots I'm try'na take lil' daddy head outta the roots I'll catch him in the broad daylight - i'ont give a fuck Find me a illegal dice game - we gon' fuck it up Becuz niggaz, try they best, ta catch me But I ain't, gonna let 'em, stretch me I'm not, abouta run, cuz I'm a soulja I keeps, me a gun, when in that nolia My tongue, never loose, cuz I'm a fool Ask a nigga who bout it, them ak's rule You better not be running through niggaz that I despise Catch you off ya bases leave the murder rate high Turk (Look look look) Uptown is where I'm from - magnolia soulja til I die Keep a chopper with a drum - realest they come - ready ta ride I never been a hoe nigga - I been bout drama Never hung with the young niggaz - I run with the ol' tymers Nigga want start something - kham'talkn about you bring it If you up weight it don't stunt - we leave you bang-ed You didn't - say you didn't, be a man don't be no hoe If you live by the gun - then by the gun is how you go Niggaz don't fight no mo' - all they do is slang that iron Niggaz they killin' slow - that's how it go in ('99) Ain't no rules too this shit - spread when you wan' spread it Shoot then talk later - play it how you wan' play it You got a problem with me nigga - we can do it how you wanna Spin a bend in broad daylight and I bet'cha you be a goner Shit nigga I'm goin' all out behind mine Burn your block down, at any given time nigga, what? Nigga, what? nigga, what? we come na tear it up, what?